Why Cardio?
by power.in.a.pen
Summary: Aubrey tells Chloe it's her job to get Beca on board with the Bellas. Chloe decides working out is a great place to start.


Of course she wasn't paying attention. She was laughing with Amy and Stacie about the incident last year. However when the words 'own cardio' came out of Aubrey's mouth her attention was caught. Of course she was too cool for the gym.

"Why cardio?" she protested.

"Yeah, no don't put me down for cardio." Amy piped up. Beca nodded her agreement.

I knew the setlist would cause another fight. Sure enough it did. Then at the end, they argued about her piercings. I had told Aubrey that would be a losing battle. When Beca strutted out after pissing Aubrey off for the third time that rehearsal, my best friend turned to me.

"You wanted her in, you deal with her. If she wants to be a little bitch, let her. I can ignore her too. She's got a great voice, but her attitude is for shit. Make her a Bella, or she's gone." Aubrey stomped out.

Her idea was great in theory. I had a thing for the arrogant freshman. However, Beca wanted about as much to do with me as she did Aubrey. This would be tough.

Practices continued with Aubrey and Beca squaring off about every little thing. We had a gig a a mixer tomorrow night, and frankly I was hoping we all got laryngitis overnight. We were no where close to ready.

Aubrey pulled me aside after another battle with the feisty brunette.

"You have til Regionals. If she's not going to stick to the program by then... She's out. I don't care how good her voice is, I'll replace it." she whispered angrily.

"Tomorrow, four o clock. Be dressed." Aubrey dismissed the group.

As I predicted, we bombed the gig. After Aubrey bitched me out for sounding like shit, I told the girls about my nodes. Basically, I should be limiting myself, but this was supposed to me my shining year. I left quickly and just sat in my car, crying. There was a knock at the window. I expected to see Aubrey there, but my eyes were met by the harsh blue of Beca.

She jumped in the front seat. I wiped my tears away, or at least tried.

"Uh, you okay Chloe?" she asked, obviously new at this.

"Fine. Look, I want to talk to you. I noticed you're getting tired during dance practice. Have you been doing your cardio?" I asked. Now was the time to put my plan into motion.

"Naw. I'm with Amy on the picket line." she grinned "I don't run, bike, hike, roller skate, or do public gyms."

"Well what if I told you I had a really fun workout planned specifically for you?" her eyebrow popped up. "Aubrey asked me to. She noticed you last night too. So what do you say?"

"Just us? No public gym?" she asked.

"My place tomorrow afternoon. Aubrey's going to her mom's tomorrow so there's no practice. It also means we have my place to ourselves."

"Yeah, fine. It can't hurt right?" she wrote my address on her hand. "What time Beale?"

"Two o clock."

"I'll be there." she got out of the car.

Beca was right on time the next afternoon. When she came in she looked around the living room. I excused myself to change.

'Alright Chloe. You planned this now man up and pull it off!" I pep talked myself quietly.

I slipped out of my room, completely naked. Her jaw dropped.

"You really are confident Chloe Beale." she laughed.

"I told you I designed you a special workout." I pushed her down so she was laying on the floor. "Sit ups. The goal is simple. You do as many as it takes until I feel my breasts have been paid enough attention." I straddled her feet. "Go."

Beca grinned. She started the task, and I knew right away we wouldn't be working abs for long. She had her tongue pierced, which was a new experience for me. Twenty sit ups later and her tongue was around my right nipple and I was grinding against her shin.

"Enough." she smiled arrogantly leaning back. "Take off some clothes Beca. It's just us here."

She took off her tshirt and sweats, leaving her in a sports bra and some Smurf boxers. She blushed.

"You finish the job Beale. I'm cooling down."

I was happy to oblige her. I took off her bra, and it was my turn to play. I took her left nipple into my mouth and bit gently. She inhaled sharply. When I circled the tender flesh, she groaned throatily. I repeated the process on the other side, continuing til I had her panting.

"Next exercise is push ups. I'm going to lay dow and you position yourself somewhere that Adonis-like tongue can get to me." I laid back.

Her next move was bold. Her boxers came down and her beautiful center was above me.

"If I'm doing the push ups, I'll need motivation." she whispered. I nodded.

She dropped, and her tongue slipped between my folds. I moaned loudly. I slipped a finger inside of her.

"Shit!" she breathed. She bit down gently on my clit.

"Mmmm!" my voice was loud. She pushed up.

"One." I wrapped my heels around her head.

"Forget the push ups Mitchell. Stay down!" I yelled at her out of pure need.

She grinned and dropped to her elbows. That fucking tongue, found it's way to my pussy again. I gasped. She worked her way to that bundle of nerves, and hit a speed that I hadn't known was possible.

Her fingers teased my entrance, circling it slowly.

"Bec-Beca! Please... Not now! Jesus, just. Oh! Fuck me!" I managed between moans.

Two fingers obliged my command. She curled them, hitting my spot, and I saw stars.

"Harder!" I screamed. Her tongue pressed hard against me and her finger pounded harder and faster into me. She hit that spot over and over. My walls began to tighten and I felt a warm tension in my stomach.

"My name... Scream it, I want everyone to know I made you feel this good." she was panting, but that arrogance was still evident in her voice.

Her tongue resumed speeding over my clit, and with one last curl of her fingers I was over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Beca! Don't stop! Beca! Mmmm... Fuck." she rode out my orgasm. Her fingers played after I had come down, sending shockwaves through my body as I caught my breath.

A couple minutes later, I flipped her over.

"My turn." I stated, and she grinned.

My head dipped between her legs. I traced my way from her knew, to the top of her beautiful mound. I dipped my tongue in and moaned. She was so sweet.

I traced through her folds, lazily pumping one finger in and out of her. She refused to ask for more.

"You got to ask for it Mitchell. I'm not doing it until you ask me to.'

''Jesus Christ Chloe, enough teasing and just fuck me already!" she finally broke. I added a second finger, and my tongue set a pace on her swollen clit. When I hit her g-spot, she gasped loudly.

"Again, Chloe. Do that again." Irepeated the motion and nibbled on her bud a little. Soon I had her writhing under me, barely stringing curse words together. "Fuck Chloe. Shit. Oh my god! Jesus fuck." her voice was a moan.

Out of no where her backed arched off the floor and she screamed. Her walls gripped my fingers, but I used my tongue to see how long she could ride it out.

I had her begging me to stop for a solid minute before I finally relented, letting her catch her breath. When she did she looked over at me.

"When's our next work out?" she grinned.

**_What do you think? First M story, so please helpful critiques._**


End file.
